Whenever You Fall, I'll Be There
by mae2551
Summary: Jason takes Piper out flying above Manhattan on her birthday. Jasper and Percabeth fluff, EVERYWHERE.


_Everyday I'll take you higher _

_And I'll never let you fall _

_Let me be your wings _

_Leave behind the world you know _

_For another world of wondrous things_

_- __**Cornelius and Thumbelina**_

**_In the movie, Thumbelina_**

* * *

Jason Grace held Piper McLean at her waist, on the edge on top of a building in New York, Manhattan. It was about seven o' clock and the noise and light were pulsing into the night.

On that night, Piper's birthday, Jason had planned to take her flying above the city. It would be a pretty interesting experience, he supposed. Now, if only Piper stopped having doubts about it.

"Jason, I'm not feeling so sure about this. Are you absolutely certain that this is safe?"

"Of course! Are you saying that my own girlfriend is doubting me?" Jason cried in mock hurt.

Under his breath, he also said, "With a few fancy tricks."

For that, he got a ferocious punch in the shoulder. "Ow, Pipes, that really did hurt!"

Piper's glare softened. "I'm sorry. You're just acting like an idiot."

Jason snorted. "You mean like Percy."

"I'll tell him that, you know."

Piper giggled as Jason's face paled. "Oh, gods, no. We all know who's gonna die, right?"

"Yes, you."

"Shut up."

He scowled playfully as his girlfriend grinned.

"And don't change the subject. You're going on that flight, miss."

"Fine. But-"

"No buts." Jason interrupted firmly. "You are going and that's final."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You sound like an overprotective parent."

"And you sound like a fussy, emotional teenager."

"I_ am _a teenager!"

Jason grumbled, but didn't say anything more than that.

Piper smiled triumphantly, but it quickly faded as she turned to look back at the ground, which was about twenty floors down.

She sent a quick, fervent prayer to any god who might listen, "Gods forbid that Jason drops me."

"Hey, hey, hey, lady. Wait a minute here." Jason,who heard her muttered prayer, spun her back around to face him, which was fairly easy, as he was still holding Piper by her waist.

'What is it now, Jase?" Piper said, exasperatedly, as she used her nickname for him.

"Look at me." Piper tilted her head to look into Jason's serious, blue eyes. "Pipes, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then, why won't you believe that I could catch you whenever you fall?"

Piper put her hand on Jason's cheek. "Jason, I _do_ believe that and more. If I fall, I know you're gonna catch me, buster." She kissed him tenderly, and pulled back. Even if it was only for a moment, it meant the world to Jason.

She smirked at his blushing appearance. "Plus, I heard that you would be doing some fancy tricks, like suddenly dropping me, then catching me again. Makes sense. After all, you _are_ a blonde superman."

"Why you-can't believe that-not a blonde superman-why do people often-argh, first was Percy now-" He spluttered. Quite stupidly, in Piper's opinion.

"Well? Are you gonna do your Superman thing or what?"

"Shut up, woman." Jason grumbled and spun her back around.

"And the real question is, are you ready?" This time, his voice was serious.

"I-" The nausea had returned to Piper as she gazed at the ground. She gulped nervously.

Jason noticed this and tightened his arms at her waist. "Don't look down," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, now, Jason." In truth, Piper was never more nervous in her entire life.

Jason could clearly see this fact, but chose to ignore it. "In three. Two. One."

With a gust of air, Piper knew that they were already flying.

"Go on, Pipes, open your eyes." She did so, gasping at the beautiful night scene of New York, Manhattan.

It wasn't her first time flying with Jason, but this wasn't in a dire situation. She, for the first time, really looked at the scene below her.

"Let's pass by Percy's apartment. Annabeth's staying there."

And so they did. They found both of them in the apartment's balcony.

"Hey, Perce, having fun?" Jason shouted,as they slowed down a little in front of them.

"Never been better." Percy replied whole-heartedly. Piper noticed that he squeezed Annabeth's hand softly.

Their intertwined hands rested on the balcony ledge. Piper's Aphrodite-kid senses went into overdrive. Even she agreed with her siblings: 'Percabeth' was the cutest couples ever.

She sensed that Annabeth coaxed Percy into telling her what troubled him; because, seriously. Percy had, for the last few days, dark, visible bags under his eyes, and his posture was slouched, limp. This Percy looked like he could fight a billion monsters and never break a sweat. Maybe even go in Tartarus again.

Piper really felt sorry for Percy. Having the lead roles in both wars, Piper thought that she might have combusted already from stress. And go through Tartarus? That guy had some powerful willpower.

"Enjoying your flight, Piper?" Annabeth asked, friendly and kind as always.

"Absolutely."

"We better go, guys. See you at Camp Jupiter, or Camp Half-Blood, wherever!" Jason yelled as they sped away. They all waved at each other.

After the Giant War had ended, the Seven succeeded in uniting both of the camps.

And as Piper flew in the air with Jason, she thought that nothing would ever be as perfect as this.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Bad ending. Bad Mae. Bad Mae. Bad Mae. And I just couldn't resist from adding Percabeth into a _Jasper_ fanfiction, couldn't I? Bad, bad, bad. But, to make up for it, I plan to write about what Percy and Annabeth talked about. **

**Can any of you submit any prompts? Because I find writing one-shots very fun. Even if my writing starts decently at first, it becomes sloppy. **


End file.
